


Tenebrae

by unholy_this



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Affectionate whumper, Angst, Imprisonment, Non-lethal crucifixion, Torture, Whipping, Whump, non-con in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_this/pseuds/unholy_this
Summary: Sorta Medieval, non-magic AU. Killian and his friend Nemo are captured by Commander Gold, who decides to torture the former and use the latter to torture the former further.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Tenebrae

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired for this by a whumpy dream. As soon as I woke up, I was like "Oop oop Killian watch what's coming out for ya!"

Killian wouldn't care if only he were alone in this.

Gold could do anything he wanted with him - and probably would, anyway, considering what Killian had heard of his practices - if only it weren't like this.

Struggling to keep a neutral face, he turned to look at Nemo behind him, wrists chained together and a sullen expression on his face. At least he thought it was, the dark corridors of the prison they were being walked through weren't the best circumstances to see clearly.

Gold hadn't turned to look at them for one single moment as he took turn upon turn; he was probably still donning that blood-chilling grin he had as soon as the soldiers managed to put iron cuffs around Killian's arm and wrist. It was no surprise he had special plans for them. They passed by several cells, empty and otherwise, but Gold only stopped as soon as they reached a heavy steel door. Gold unlocked it and stepped inside.

"Move," the soldier behind them said.

Killian walked in and immediately stopped, not even being brought back by Nemo colliding with him.

The room opened into a cavernous underground chamber, with a wooden cross proudly standing up in its center. It didn't take long to imagine who was going for it.

"Move!"

With a quiet gasp, Killian turned to take the stairs to the chamber floor, eyes not leaving the cross. He had specifically heard about crucifixion being a common practice in that place, not surprisingly with someone as sadistic as Commander Gold in charge.

But crucifixion was supposed to be... for the public, to instill fear by humiliating criminals - or their idea of them - as much as possible. This cavern looked empty, and private.

It was Gold's very own torture chamber.

Gold was indeed still smiling when Killian and Nemo reached him. Picking up a loaded crossbow from a trunk, he nodded at the soldier, who unlocked the men's cuffs.

"Dismissed," Gold said, and the soldier simply nodded and walked off.

It was certainly not the first time this was happening.

"Let's not stall, shall we?" Gold said and pointed at something behind the cross.

"So that's it?" Killian tried. "We get to be executed in private and then thrown into a mass grave? What's the lesson learned in that case?"

"Oh don't worry, your friend over there _will_ hang. The question is if you'll survive everything I've planned for you to even get that far. Now, lower the cross, if you please."

Killian finally turned to see a wooden, hand-operated winch right behind the cross. Two parts of rope reached from it to the edges of the long crossbeam, making clear what its use was for. He looked at Nemo, realizing that despite how horrible Gold's methods were, they had no chance of actually getting help. If anything, everyone there probably already knew about those methods and was helping him.

Nemo started moving to join him, but Gold immediately raised the crossbow at him, saying, "The demand was aimed at the pirate. Don't worry, I have plenty of those for you too."

"Just let me help him-"

"You will."

Killian simply nodded at Nemo, trying to inspire a confidence he knew he didn't have anymore. It was obvious who was going up on that cross, but still he tried to focus on simply lowering it out of fear his only hand would tremble too much if he thought what awaited him. When the cross was down, he had nothing else to think of.

Resting the crossbow on his shoulder, Gold stared at him. "Those clothes on you look heavy," he said. "Trust me when I say your arms will thank you if you get rid of all of them."

Killian knew he didn't just mean the heavy leather parts, but still he hoped, as he started undressing with a now certainly trembling hand, that he would let him hold on to some dignity.

Surprisingly, he did.

"Your shirt, too. Keep the underpants, if you will."

Oh, he very much willed. He found himself grabbing at the thin fabric as Gold walked back to the trunk and brought back two pieces of thick rope.

He gave them to Nemo, saying, "Not too tight, or he'll lose the other hand too. And not too loose, or he'll slip and fall face down."

"No nails, then?" Killian said, his weak voice surprising him.

"Can't take the chance of infection so early in the game, can I? Now." He pointed at the cross.

Killian turned, a sudden feeling of nausea overcoming him at the thought of actually doing it, lying down on it as Nemo tied his arms around the beams, then being raised up...

"Any time, now," Gold said.

Killian looked at them. Gold had the crossbow at the ready again, while Nemo looked at him with a devastated expression. Killian swallowed hard. He had no idea how he was supposed to do it. Would he slip before Nemo would tie him down? Where exactly should he place himself?

His breath getting heavier, he lied down on the cross. The wood under him was lean, but for him it could just as well be full of prickling thorns. His hand was visibly shaking as he spread his arms over the vertical beam. Eventually, his placing seemed to satisfy Gold, who then nodded at Nemo to get working.

None of the two could look at each other; Nemo was only looking where he was tying the rope and Killian was looking up at the stone ceiling, barely able to control his erratic breathing.

"That'll do," Gold said. "Now, the other arm, bend his elbow and tie the rope around it so the arm won't slip off. I had plenty of chances to try this one out on criminals, in case I would capture this bastard right here. His defect requires special measures."

"Defect?!" Killian huffed. "You bastard... you... it was you..."

Gold didn't even need to raise the crossbow at him; Killian knew he was too scared to make an effective comeback and go any close to winning an argument with him right now. Nemo's presence over him and the looming threat of his death as well, all because he only wanted to help Killian, only made it worse.

"He's all set. Pull him up."

Keeping his chin locked now, in an effort to stop it too from trembling, he felt his stomach turn as the cross started to move. Not even halfway up, Killian started slipping until his toes reached a small protrusion, barely wide enough for the balls of his feet to rest and alleviate some of the weight he already felt pulling at his wrist and elbow. The cross was secured, but to Killian it felt like it was still going and would keep going until he'd land on his face and get crushed by the heavy wood over him.

_Concentrate_. _Look clearly. This can't be how it would end... Gold said so anyway._

Through blurred vision he saw Nemo step in front of the cross, Gold aiming at him again. His feet slipped from the protrusion and as he fell a little lower he realized he couldn't breathe. Struggling, his feet finally found the rest again and he managed to drag himself up a bit.

"Exactly," Gold said. "Keep your feet on that piece of wood and you'll be able to keep breathing."

"How long will you leave him like this?" Nemo said in a low voice.

"That'll depend on you." Gold reached into a pocket and produced an emblem and a small sachel. "Show this emblem to the guards, tell them you're to go buy me the best hazelnuts you can find in the market. The guards have been informed about it. Find me the best hazelnuts, buy them and come running back. If I'm satisfied, you can take him down."

Nemo only gave Killian a quick look, then he ran out without a second word.

"Don't come back," Killian whispered, only realizing Nemo had left after the words were out.

Despite having joined Nemo in trading to many ports, even of this town, he always had to hide due to his known past as a pirate, so he never had the chance to roam around the cities they visited. He had no idea how long it would take Nemo to reach the market, find what Gold wanted, then come running back.

He _shouldn't_ come back. Nemo only wanted to help him... he'd only let him hide in his ship until Killian could secure a pardon for himself, as shallow and fake it would be. Nemo shouldn't pay the price for wanting to help a wayward soul.

But he knew he would come back, no matter what. He looked at Gold, sitting down on a chair and resting his feet on another as he chewed on something and looked at Killian, and he knew that would be his plan until the time for their hanging would come.

Gold kept looking at him like some form of entertainment - which it probably was, for him - smirking every time Killian's feet slipped from the wooden rest and he found himself unable to inhale as his chest tightened, his whole weight pulling down on his wrist and elbow, until he could find his footing again, taking him longer and longer to do so as time passed.

He'd once dislocated his left shoulder during a battle. Though it'd been long since then, he still remembered the haunting, popping sound as the bones disjointed, and even years after he'd recuperated, with any sudden and brute pull he had a small fear it would dislocate again.

That was such a case. Every time he slipped and felt his weight shock his already pained joints, he feared but expected to hear that damn pop from either shoulder. His wondering over whether that was Gold's plan in the first place was quickly drowned out by his need to find the protrusion again and breathe.

He hadn't felt his courage wane so quickly before; he'd normally stare down at Gold, ignoring his own pain and humiliation and even hunger at the sight of him eating while enjoying the view. Now that seemed simply impossible. If anything, Killian couldn't stop thinking that if he allowed himself to die there, Nemo would run back anyway and give himself up for nothing.

He had to stay alive long enough, or until Nemo could manage to put himself over Killian for once. Killian was a dead man anyway; Nemo could get away.

Killian closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the damned wood to alleviate his aching neck and focusing on keeping his feet balanced on the small platform, his very own lifeline. He didn't even have the strength to open them when he heard the massive steel door open. Still, a tear squeezed through as he head what undoubtedly was Nemo running down the steps and reaching Gold, sounding breathless.

"Took you long enough," Gold said and Killian finally opened his eyes. Gold stood up, calmly taking a sachel from Nemo's trembling hand, opening it and tasting a nut.

Even from the distance, Killian saw Gold make an unimpressed face, and immediately felt his eyes fill with tears. If he wasn't satisfied-

"Certainly not the best you could find, but I'll take it."

Killian allowed himself a sigh of relief, but no relaxing. He still needed to stay upright until Nemo took him down, though considering how even now he ran to the winch and turned it quickly, his worry wasn't needed. Soon enough the cross was flat on the ground again and Killian whimpered as his pained muscles were finally relieved of the stress. However, as Nemo moved to untie the ropes, Gold said,

"No." Pointing the crossbow at him, Gold nodded to an arch at a wall on Killian's right.

With a devastated look, Nemo gave one last glimpse at Killian, then went where Gold ordered. Killian heard their footsteps, then a door opening and closing, then opening and closing once more. This time only Gold came back.

"Where is he?" Killian whispered, too weak to speak normally yet.

"In a cell. It's not the best, but it's way better than what I've planned for you." He set the crossbow down, then bent down next to Killian and untied the ropes.

Killian clenched his teeth to avoid whimpering again as he moved his aching arms, bringing them closer to his torso.

"There," Gold said and put a flask in Killian's hand.

The flask was corked. Killian felt he could barely move his arm, let alone hold it up so he could drink. With groans escaping his mouth, he managed to bring the flask closer, then bite the cork between his teeth and pull it off. Still groaning, he raised the flask to his lips. Half of the water had spilled down his chin by the time he emptied it.

With a weak sigh, he leaned on his side, getting himself off the damned crossbeam and onto the stone floor. His hopes of Gold leaving him to rest there were quickly drowned as he walked to stand above him, crossbow in hand.

"Take your time, sonny boy. Get up when you feel like it."

He wasn't sure of his ability to walk right now; the balls of his feet still hurt from spending the past half hour or so balanced on a rest too small for both of them or struggling to stay on said rest. Still, Gold's stare felt as another form of torment, and if he could end it by dragging himself to his cell, no matter how dark or wet or uncomfortable, so be it.

For half a second, he considered crawling there. He was surprised that his first objection was that his arms hurt too much for him to crawl and not how humiliating it would be, to top off this evening's punishment.

He still had to get up, however, and while usually he was agile enough to get up from the floor without the use of his hands or arms if needed, this was out of the question now. So preparing himself, he leaned on his right elbow, let out an involuntary scream and pushed himself to a sitting position. It was then he didn't know what to do with his arms; even their own weight felt too much to let them loose on his sides, but tensing the muscles even just to keep them close to his torso hurt too.

Taking a deep breath, he considered the chance of a private cell, if Gold would give him that. Unless Gold was aiming to prolong the torture he'd just gone through, the chances were that wherever or whatever his cell was, he would be able to lie down, and that would be the best for his arms now. So with another deep breath, he pushed himself to stand, staggered a few steps as he found his balance, then raised his eyes to Gold's.

"Can I have my clothes back?" he said.

Gold laughed. "I suppose you could call it that." He then picked a small sackcloth from the ground next to him and threw it over Killian's head. "Can't have you chit-chatting about where exactly your cell is to your friend, can I?"

Killian then felt something sharp against his bare back. Realizing it was probably the bolt loaded on the crossbow, he heard Gold say,

"Now move. Let's see if you can still walk straight with that thing over your head..." He then felt the bolt push a little harder, and Gold's voice loud against his ear as he said, "Or if you'll need a collar to help guide you."

Feeling his blood freeze, Killian took a few tentative steps forward, feeling even more helpless at how the bolt's sharp end never left his back. Judging by what little he could see through the sackcloth, they walked through a darker room - probably through the arc he saw Gold take Nemo earlier. Or a corridor, from the feels of it. Gold grabbed his shoulder, and Killian hissed back a scream as Gold turned him briskly to the right.

"Forward," Gold said.

A turn to the left and another to the right later, Gold told him to stop. Killian heard something heavy being dragged across the stone floor, then a groan left him as Gold unexpectedly kicked him behind the knees, making him drop down on them. The cloth was lifted from his head, and adjusting to the little light he saw a hole in the stone wall that couldn't be bigger than a few feet in any dimension. A putrid smell of human waste came out from it.

"This will be your cell," Gold said. "It's dark and wet and barely any fresh air comes in, I hope you'll enjoy pretending to be a fungus for the night."

Killian swallowed hard; he wasn't going to avoid crawling, after all. Despite that, he turned to look at Gold. His sickening smile didn't waver for a second. His mind reeling from exhaustion and pain, he decided to keep his mouth shut lest he humiliated himself any further, and walked on his knees through the opening. As soon as he was inside, without a warning, the dragging sound was heard again and Killian was in complete darkness.

Letting out a whimper, he lowered himself on the ground as slowly and with as little help of his arms as he could. He had at least enough space to stretch - not that he could stretch a lot, but he felt he'd appreciate it when, or if, he fell asleep. The stench became even worse, now with the entrance blocked, but hell, he'd spent nearly his whole life on ships, he was used to falling asleep with such foul smells surrounding him. The only thought that scared him was that he'd probably have to contribute to the stench with his own waste... in complete darkness.

Deciding he'd give himself some time as soon as he woke up to explore his cell for any corner he could do just that, he closed his eyes and for the first time since being captured that day, he allowed his body to relax completely.


End file.
